


O Mighty Abductors

by Sismyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: A date in a corn field for which you can blame a Tumblr post that hrhbrittany sent me. Just two teenage boys with illegally obtained alcohol. Shenanigans!





	O Mighty Abductors

It was kind of silly, but it'd take them out of Roswell for a little while, and Alex had bought a six pack with the fake ID he got from Liz's sister a while back.

Michael parked his truck in front of the corn field, and he and Alex sat with their legs dangling off the bed, watching the stars.

It was half way through Alex's second beer when he said, "Wanna make a crop circle?"

Michael snorted his drink.

"I think your truck could do it," Alex continued conversationally. "Oh, maybe we could draw a big frowny face. The aliens are displeased with the planet!"

Michael doubled over laughing. Alex finished his second and grabbed his third, jumping down. Michael looked up. "Where ya going?"

"To see if anyone else had the idea. We have to start with a blank canvas."

"Shit, wait up," he called, grabbing his third beer and hopping down too, just as Alex disappeared into the plants. "Alex! Haven't you seen Children of the Corn?"

"There are no children here!" he said, somewhere ahead and slightly to the right.

"If I lose you, I'm gonna kill you," Michael said, heading in that direction.

"How you gonna kill me if you can't find me? Come on, Guerin! So far we have a clear canvas!"

Michael saw movement and caught up to Alex, standing and staring at the sky, sipping his last bottle. He wrapped his arms around his waist and followed his gaze.

"It's beautiful up there," Alex said.

Michael pressed his lips to his neck. "It's beautiful right here."

Alex grinned and turned to kiss him properly. "You're right."

A few minutes later, they were back to watching the sky.

"I don't want to go home."

"Me neither."

Suddenly, Alex threw his arms in the air, his last beer empty. He yelled, "Abduct us, o mighty abductors!"

Michael leaned on Alex heavily, again laughing too hard to keep himself upright. "You're the b-b-best," he said, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

"Aw, you know there's no one else I'd rather get abducted with." Alex patted his cheek, unsure why Michael thought that was so funny. Obviously, it had to be his charm, so Alex pushed against him to taste his laugh. The joy in his smile was addictive, and he felt warm.

Eventually, they made their way back to the truck, and they fell asleep in each others' arms instead of signaling alien displeasure with the earth via crop circle.


End file.
